wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Teron Gorefiend
thumb|Teron Gorefiend Teron Gorefiend was the leader of the death knights created by Gul'dan during the Second War. Gorefiend's mortal life as a member of Gul'dan's Shadow Council ended when he was killed by Orgrim Doomhammer. He was subsequently reincarnated as a Death Knight in the body of a fallen knight of Stormwind. Following the defeat of the Horde in the Second War, Gorefiend took control of the surviving death knights who had remained on Azeroth (some others had already established on Draenor before the destruction of the Dark Portal) and joined Ner'zhul after he reopened the Dark Portal. Sharing Ner'zhul's ambition of opening portals to new worlds on Draenor, Gorefiend pledged himself to the Elder Shaman in exchange for a world for himself and the Death Knights. Together they plotted to capture the Book of Medivh and other artifacts from Azeroth with which to open these portals. Gorefiend personally led the attack on to the Violet Citadel to obtain the Eye of Dalaran. With the defeat of the Horde in the Second War and the death of his friend and master Gul'dan, Gorefiend returned to Outland, the details of his demise are unclear. His spectre still haunts the Altar of Shadows to this day. The Return of Gorefiend Gorefiend is found as a quest-giver and NPC in Shadowmoon Valley, where his story after the Second War is revealed. Black Riders Rumor There was a rumor circulating that the Black Riders of Deadwind Pass are the remaining death knights that Gul'dan created. Fans are suspecting that Teron Gorefiend is the leader of the Black Riders, and possibly has some connection to the Worgen infestation of Duskwood. Ner'zhul had promised Gorefiend a world to rule over if he aided him in opening multiple portals on Draenor. So when Ner'zhul opened the portals and the massive energy began to tear Draenor apart, Gorefiend and his Knights may have decided to make good on Ner'zhul's promise and fled through one of the Portals. Some believe that the world Gorefiend arrived in was the world of the Worgen. And so when the Worgen's world became compromised by the invading Burning Legion, Gorefiend laid out a plan to have himself and the Worgen moved to the only other intact world he knew of. Recently it was revealed that Nightbane is the final boss of Karazhan, casting much doubt on the supposed link between Gorefiend and the Black Riders. Brann Bronzebeard supports this idea in Horde Player's Guide and says that Teron Gorefiend maybe leading the dark riders from the tower of Karazhan, or they are possibly being controlled by someone or something more sinister. Whether this is flavor lore or canon remains to be seen, but there are already in-game instances of a single person fulfilling two different roles (Onyxia). The Burning Crusade There is a quest line at the Altar of Shadows in Shadowmoon Valley involving Teron Gorefiend. An ancient Shadowmoon spirit asks you to find Gorefiend's regalia - his cloak, his armor, and the jeweled truncheon that was the source of his necromantic power. He claims he is using it to divine Gorefiend's location. In truth, the spirit IS Gorefiend, and he managed to convince you to return his gear to him. He possesses your body and uses it to destroy his ethereal Draenei jailor, Karsius the Ancient Keeper. After you defeat Karsius, you are freed, and he mounts his undead steed (epic skeletal mount) and rides off. With a heavy heart, you return to the quest giver and are tasked with destroying Gorefiend (seeing as it was your actions that unleashed him). Category:Game Characters Category:Lore Category:Historical Necromancers Category:Death Knights Category:Historical Warlocks Category:Warcraft II units